Façades Of Relationships
by RaphSieg007
Summary: I drew a picture on deviantART, and then wanted to write a fic to go with it. So sue me. Warning: slash and angst ahead. David/Griffin (Daviffin).


A/N: FF won't let me link properly to the drawing, but it can be found on my profile page.

* * *

><p>He found it quite flattering that David was happy to cheat on Millie with him, but it annoyed him that David was still with Millie in the first place and would always have to leave before nightfall, and that was nightfall in Ann Arbour, which was still daytime in the lair. David lived by the Ann Arbour clock, whereas Griffin lived by the lair's time zone.<p>

It was always even more annoying that David kept saying that he didn't want to be with Millie anymore, and yet he kept up the façade of a relationship with her, simply because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Griffin kept trying to get the Yank to tell Millie the truth, but every single time he tried, David would chicken out, allowing the lie of a relationship to continue.

Griffin knew that he couldn't take much more of this, but besides telling the bitch the truth himself – which she would definitely not believe, coming from him and not David – there was nothing he could do about it, and besides that, he didn't want to do anything to make David uncomfortable or unhappy. And it was upon thinking that that Griffin would find himself wondering why he cared so much about David's feelings; after all, he never cared about anyone else's. _Pure selfishness, _he told himself. If he made it look like he actually gave a shit about the Yank's feelings, then David would be a hell of a lot more reluctant to hurt his.

He knew, though, that it wouldn't be long before David was forced to choose between Griffin and Millie, and he could only hope that David chose him.

XXX

There had been something wrong from the start.

David had been acting differently, although he tried to conceal, and Griffin had noticed pretty quickly. The American was upset about something, but he remained adamant, insisting there was nothing wrong.

Even when he was on top of Griffin, thrusting into him and making the Brit moan in ecstasy, Griffin was aware in his subconscious that something was off.

As usual, when it was over, David rolled off the bed and got himself dressed whilst Griffin, covered in the blanket as if it were a little fort, sat up watching him, looking a little like a lost child.

Then Griffin noticed a tear sliding down the taller Jumper's face, and he sighed. "David, I know for sure now that something's wrong. Tell me."

David turned around, shirt still half-unbuttoned, and he found himself sniffing to stop his nose from running. He sat down on the bed, directly in front of Griffin, and he pulled the brunette into a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he kept his hands on the shorter man's face and looked into his eyes.

"David?" Griffin put his hand on top of one of David's. "Don't fuck with me, okay? If you've got something to say, just fucking say it!"

David took a deep breath and wiped another stray tear from his face. "This is the last time we're going to see each other, Griffin."

At the words, Griffin refused to let himself get upset. He had known it would just be a matter of time until this day came, after all. That didn't stop him from pushing David away and lying back on the bed, the blanket still draped around him like a cocoon.

"I'm so sorry," David continued, "but I can't do this double life anymore."

"So you chose her, huh?" Griffin's words were bitter.

"I'm sorry." By this point, David had almost broken down into tears, and Griffin – despite his better judgement – was not far off that point himself.

Then suddenly, a fit of anger overcame the shorter Jumper, making him sit up and start punching David. "You arsehole!" he yelled. "You just string me along for months, telling me you'd always rather be here that with that bitch, and now you just fucking drop me like hot metal! Bastard!" Despite his reaction being extremely childish, Griffin allowed the rage to be freed as he punched and slapped the Yank.

After a little while, David somehow managed to take hold of both of Griffin's hands in one hand, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to Griffin's. Griffin immediately tried to pull away, but David wrapped his arms around him and pulled Griffin against him, uncovering the Brit's head from the blanket.

Despite his attempts to escape David's grip, Griffin found himself being pulled backwards onto David's lap, and even when his back hit the Yank's chest, the idea of jumping – his natural reaction to most things – did not cross his mind. Then a wave of exhaustion swept over him and he dozed off.

When Griffin awoke later, David was nowhere to be seen, and there was a note next to the bed that read "I'm sorry".

Griffin crumpled it up and threw it across the room, inflicting his best death glare on it. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered. Having never been one to take jealousy well, he began to imagine all sorts of devious ways to kill Millie, but finally, his thoughts took a less bloodthirsty turn. "I hope that bitch fucking appreciates this... One fuck-up, though, and he's mine. Once I've found him, that is."

Finding David became his number one priority, and he didn't even care that David had left him and intentionally left no trace as to where he was. Griffin just wanted to get him back, and get him back he would.


End file.
